Fading Away
by hotbabygurl101t
Summary: Claire and Massie are finally best friends,But when Massie finds a new and totally hot boyfriend, The P.C. begin to see their best friend slowly fadeing away from them, and they will go to the end of the world to bring her back or let her fade away
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and yeah…wish I did lol…

This is my second fanfic so tell me what you think…

Claire's blonde hair whipped her face as she ran through Octavian Country Day School, her books and folders nearly slipping from her hands.

"Crap I'm late" she muttered to herself as she dashed along the empty halls, her footsteps echoing off the walls. Finally, she arrived to her first class of the day, history. As silently as she could, she pulled the door open. She walked in to the classroom as twenty faces turned her way.

"Well thank you for joining us Claire," Mr. Smith said sternly.

"Um…." She stuttered, "I'm sorry…" she said, trying desperately to think up a believable excuse for her lateness. She quickly walked to her desk, feeling her teacher's penetrating stare at her back. She sank down into her desk, letting out a sigh of relief as the Mr. Smith continued his lecture about the United States government. Claire doodled hearts and swirls page she was supposed to be taking notes on.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, pulling her out of her daydream. She gathered her books and dashed out of the classroom.

"Thank god" she murmured as she dashed through the halls, eager to meet up with Massie, Alicia, and Dylan at the café and be on time for her next class.

After stopping at her locker, she arrived at the café three minutes earlier than they had agreed, and leaned against the wall, looking at all the different people and waiting patiently for them to come. All of a sudden, she heard a shout and turned her head, to find her other BFF, Layne Abeley running towards her.

"Oh my gawd hey!" Layne shouted as she arrived at Claire's side.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while" Claire responded with a smile.

"I know, it seriously sucks how we have no classes together," Layne pouted

"We seriously gotta get together sometime!" Layne suddenly suggested eagerly.

"Yeah that's sounds kewl…" Claire said hesitatingly.

"Well I'm meeting Massie and everyone here, so you better go." Claire said, looking about distractedly, knowing how much Layne disapproved of her newfound BFF's, because not only were they the most popular (and not to mention rich) girls in the school, but they were always on Layne's case about her style, about her different colored nails, and crazy clashing clothing ideas.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Layne agreed, and she rushed off without saying goodbye.

_Oh well_, Claire thought to her self as she watched Layne's brunette head bob into the crowded hallway.

_They should be here any minute…_she assured herself as she scanned the crowd.

_She'll be back…I hope_ she thought as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, while checking her watch.

_...but if they don't come soon…I'm gonna have to leave…what's taking them so looong?_

* * *

The end of the school day…

"Ohmygawd…Claire I am _so_ sorry!" Massie gasped as she ran up to Claire, who was at her locker, her hand feeling around on the top shelf.

"I totally forgot we were going to meet at the café!" She said apologetically.

"Oh, its finee Massie, it's totally alright," Claire laughed, as she pulled a mechanical pencil from her locker, happy that Massie hadn't completely ditched her.

"Well we better get going, Isaac is waiting in the limo for us, I think Alicia, Dylan and Kristin are already there, cuz' they weren't at their lockers…."

"Mmkay…I'm coming…" Claire said as she heaved her heavy gray backpack onto her shoulder.

In the Limo…

"Ehmygawd…Massie where have you been?" Alicia exclaimed as Massie and Claire jumped into the car.

"You guys….we forgot to meet Claire at the café this morning…." Massie murmured in a quiet tone as she slid across the gray leather seats to Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen.

"Ehmygawd…." They all whispered back in guilt.

Meanwhile, Claire was checking her cell phone for messages. As she dialed up her message machine, she glanced over at Massie. She was whispering silently to the other three girls in a tight huddle in the corner of the limo. She snapped her phone shut, and slid further across the seat. Silently, she lowered her head until it was almost resting between their shoulders, and whispered, "Boo!"

All the girls screamed, making Isaac jump and slam on the brakes.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Isaac shouted from the front seat. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristin, and Claire cracked up, clutching their stomachs in laughter, slipping off the soft seats onto the carpeted floor with tears streaming down their faces.

"O-M-G _never_ do that again…you scared that crap outta me!" Massie gasped as she slid her butt back onto the seat.

As the rest of the girls bounced back onto the seats, Claire got back down to what she had originally wanted to say.

"So…uh…what were you guys talking about…was it about me?"

Massie, Alicia, Dylan and Kristin exchanged a glance, but Claire wasn't fooled.

"Seriously guys…..what were you saying? Claire said, sliding back towards the other side of the limo.

"Uh.." Massie stuttered nervously…


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's room, in her newly renovated house on the Block Estate Saturday, late morning

Oh. My. God. Are you serious? Claire gasped, her blond hair wet after taking a shower. Massie was over for a surprise visit, to tell Claire what she refused to say in the limo, in front of Isaac.

Yess, I'm completely serious!, Massie said excitedly. She hurried on.

He's a total hottie, I never even saw it coming and all of a sudden, he asked me out and we're meeting at this restaurant his dad owns downtown tonight┘I can't wait!, Massie said all in one breath

He has this gorgeous golden blonde hair, and he's so tan, he said he just got back from the Bahamas, they own a house down there! Massie breathed on.

Woa there, slow down Massie, Claire laughed

It would be really helpful to know his name, Claire smiled jokingly.

His name is Ray Massie said, blushing slightly. She got up and paced Claire's room touching random objects, lost in her own thought. Claire smiled to herself. This was a side of Massie she had never seen before, and it was a nice insight to her best friends even softer side.

Well I hope she knows what she's doing, falling for a guy she's hardly known Claire thought to herself,

But then again, what do I know about guys?

I better get going... Massie said suddenly, facing and starting towards her bedroom door. Claire jumped as Massie's cell phone rang, breaking the awkward silence. Massie picked it up, and checked the caller ID.

Ehmygawd Claire, it's him! Massie gasped excitedly. Massie carefully smoothed her hair, and answered the call.

Heyy, Massie said into her phone as she quickly waved goodbye to Claire, and walked out of her room.

Cya later Claire thought to her self as she watched Massie walk across her lawn, and into her own house, talking on her cell to her new boyfriend all the way, never looking back once.

C'mon Claire, what's wrong with you? Massie's happy gawd I am not jealous I am not jealous.

The sound of Todd, her younger brother playing video games brought herself out of her thoughts, and she went down into the kitchen to grab some gummies, and to get going on the load of homework that was calling to her from the corner of her room.

As Claire sat down at her desk, she peered out her window, to see Massie with her feet propped up on her desk, laughing into her phone and smiling at nothing in particular. Claire pulled her curtains shut, feeling as though she hardly knew the girl who had just moments ago, walked from her room.

Hope everyone's happy and likes the name of Massie's boyfriend

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Claire opened one sleepy eye, to the wonderful smells of breakfast drifting up into her room. She pulled her head back under her goose down covers, wanting the world to melt back into sleep, but was distracted by the noises coming from down the stairs. She stuck her head out from under the covers, and listened sleepily to the voices that were floating into her room. She listened for another moment knowing she knew the voices from somewhere. All of a sudden, she jerked up in bed, as Kristen's laugh echoed up the stairs and pierced the sleepy air in Claire's room. She jerked out of bed, and in her PJs, ran down the stairs, her bare feet pattering on the wooden floors.

"Kristen?" Claire squinted as the light of the morning sun hit her face.

"Anddd Alicia and Dylan!" Kristen responded cheerily.

"…what are you guys doing here….does Massie know you're here?" Claire yawned as she collapsed heavily down onto her soft couch. She sleepily closed her eyes to the morning light that was reflecting off the TV.

"Well….that's kinda why we came…" Alicia responded as she walked over and sat next to Claire on the couch. Claire opened her eyes, realizing that her friends were waiting for her to respond to Alicia.

"Oh…uh…yeah we can go into my room…" Claire said, waking up slightly and shuffling over to the base of the stairs, the rest of the girls following.

Once all three girls were finally in Claire's room, she pulled up her shades, but closed her curtains, just in case Massie happened to be looking into Claire's bedroom.

"So….what's up?" Claire said, glancing nervously around the room, thinking that she might have done something wrong. The three simply sat there, not responding nervously to Claire's question.

"Did I do something wrong?" Claire burst out uncertainly.

"What? Oh, no Claire it wasn't you…" Dylan replied, tucking a few strands of her bright red hair behind her ear.

"You guys….seriously….I won't tell anyone…" Claire assured them carefully.

"Not even……..Massie" She added on unsurely. Suddenly, Kristen, Alicia and Dylan broke out in relieved smiles, relaxing their shoulders and breaking out of their tense mood.

"Your right, it is about Massie…" Alicia responded, twirling a strand of her silky black hair around her manicured finger.

"We were all just wondering if she called you last night….you know…before her date…" Alicia confessed, looking straight into Claire's

**Cliffy......**

**R&R please!!!!**


End file.
